


Once upon a time

by Yhunoh



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Entity plz, Gen, Plz no hate, Sally no, Strange things are happening, This tags are pretty shit, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yhunoh/pseuds/Yhunoh
Summary: Once upon a time there was a nurse called Sally. She was a good nurse until one day she messed up big. Goddamnit Sally.What am I doing with my life





	Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Shitpost (Shitfic?) if you haven't noticed. Read at your own risk. Not responsible for "Wtf is this shit?" cries. You have been warned.

~Sallys Adventures~

Once upon a time there was a nurse called Sally. One day she fucked up big time and ended up in the Entity’s realm. From now on she was forced to kill innocents. The end.

 

Just kidding, the torture ain't over yet.

 

Sally floated through her realm again, following her usual routine. She really disliked killing but the entity forced her to, so she had to obey. But today she had sworn to disobey. She would not be a tool for the entity anymore. She would finally stand up for herself, for all the innocents! 

So here she was in a trial, not doing anything. She simply watched the survivors repairing the generators, searching chests but all she did was to watch them. There were a lot of opportunities for her, as they were not careful, thinking they were lucky and had no killer. But she didn’t take them. She was settled on her goal. Which was to not kill anybody. Sally was determined. 

The trial went on and after some time, all the generators were done. Afar from the distance she was able to make out the red light of an exit opening. Soon, all of them were gone, vanishing into the fog. She even managed to smile a bit, a heart-warming gentle smile. It has been a long time since she last was able to. She closed her eyes. It was time. The entity would surely await her, not letting her behaviour go by unpunished.

“Ey Sally mah girl, did ya kill ‘em all? Sorry, was sorta busy with Wraith over there so yeah, whatever.” Sally was stunned for a moment, not sure what to answer. The truth? No. She turned towards the entity, ready to shock it with her answer. To surprise it. She will show it who the real boss here is! 

With an unsettling smile on her face, which nobody except herself was able to see, she faced her superior. She stared at it for a few minutes, silence taking over the realm. The entity growing more and more uncomfortable. Finally, she inhaled deeply. She took a step towards the entity. The entity retreated. She took another step towards it, until the entity was backed into a corner, it’s appendages as close to it’s body as possible. Sally was now in front of it, her head held high and her posture straight. She inhaled another wheezing breath, and opened her mouth:

“Perhaps”

And from this day on the entity decided to never ask Sally questions again.

The end. (Seriously now)

http://i.imgur.com/BhOqMOn.jpg


End file.
